


Paris Hilton is a Bitch

by paperstorm



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperstorm/pseuds/paperstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sex-tape of Jared gets leaked. Jensen finds it and is mad. And then not so mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paris Hilton is a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic was inspired by this (TOTALLY NSFW) [video](http://pornstarswholooklikethecastofspn.tumblr.com/post/35556821870/so-there-are-rumours-going-around-that-this-is-the) and the rumors that the guy in it is Jared, supposedly filmed by Paris Hilton while they were filming House Of Wax. For the record, I don't believe it's Jared, for several reasons that I won't bore you with. But, for the sake of this fic, lets just pretend it _is_ him.

Jensen is spitting toothpaste into the sink when his phone makes the little noise that means he just got an email. He rinses out his mouth and the toothbrush and puts it back in its holster, and then he goes back into the bedroom and pulls his phone out of the pocket of the jeans he was wearing yesterday. It’s from Chris. Jensen hasn’t actually seen him in way too long, and just seeing his name in the display on his iPhone makes him feel bad about that. Chris was Jensen’s best friend before he met Jared, and it sorta sucks that they’ve drifted apart a little bit since Jared became everything. Jensen makes a mental note to call him tomorrow before he opens the email. All it says is, “There’s a rumor going around this is your boy. Haha! Dude, don’t know how you guys do it. The fans of your show are straight crazy.” and then there’s a link. It’s a _Tumblr_ link and Jensen should know better than to click on those. He really, really should. Apparently, he doesn’t, because he clicks on it anyway.

 

First, he’s greeted by a picture of his own face, in the form of the person’s avatar or user-pic or whatever they’re called on this site. Actually, Jensen supposes, that’s _Dean_ , not him, but it’s close enough to being the same. And then, he sees a video player. The background is just plain black, so Jensen doesn’t know what the video is of. That, in itself, should be enough to make him close the page and delete the email and put the whole thing out of his mind. Jensen doesn’t spend a lot of his time perusing the insane and sometimes devastatingly personal things the fans make or draw or write, but from the few things Misha has shoved in his face – always with that gleeful little smile that Jensen both likes and hates at the same time – Jensen should know better than to stay on this page any longer than he already has. Evidently, he doesn’t know that either. There’s a little blurb at the top, probably explaining the video, but Jensen doesn’t bother reading it. His curiosity gets the better of him and he just clicks the triangle play button.

 

Jensen doesn’t know why he wasn’t expecting it to be porn, but he wasn’t. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but he’d hoped it was just going to be a blurry, pixilated video of some tall guy with long brown hair doing something stupid in a bowling alley or something, and then he could laugh and think about how dumb some people would have to be to think that could actually be Jared. Instead, he’s faced with the sight of a naked, tanned, completely hairless man, lying on his back on a bed while he rubs his sac and strokes his big cock as it quickly hardens. The shot only goes from the guy’s shoulders to his knees. His face isn’t shown at all. But Jensen doesn’t need to see a face to know it’s Jared. Chris was wrong. People don’t just _think_ that’s Jared; that _is_ Jared. He’s younger, by probably close to ten years, but it’s him. Jensen knows that body. He’s had those strong thighs wrapped around his waist. His tongue has been in every dip and groove in that rippled stomach. He’s sucked that cock, played with those balls. He knows those hands better than he knows his own – he’s held them, been undressed by them, been comforted with them, had tears wiped away by them, had them on his face while Jared kisses him, had those fingers inside him making him feel things he never felt in the best sex he’d ever had before Jared. And then, the guy starts to moan, and that’s when Jensen knows for sure. He knows those sounds. He’s been listening to Jared make them for almost five years.

 

For just a minute or two, Jensen watches it. He doesn’t think about it, he just watches the hand he knows so well slide up and down the cock he knows so well like he’s entranced by it. It isn’t the first time he’s ever watched Jared jerk off. They did that for each other for the first time about six months into their relationship and now, Jensen asks for it all the time because it’s fucking hot. _Way_ hotter in person than on camera, especially since Jensen can’t see Jared’s face. But even still, for just a moment, he can’t look away. And then, it kind of hits him that the fact that it’s Jared _means_ a lot of things Jensen hadn’t immediately considered. Jared let himself be filmed jerking off. Jared let _someone_ film him jerking off. Jensen doesn’t know why, or when this happened, or where, or anything, but he really, really doesn’t like that this exists. It makes him feel … he doesn’t even know what it makes him feel. Like now, everyone with a wifi connection can see his Jared in a way that only Jensen’s supposed to see him. Suddenly, something that’s supposed to be private and personal and just for them is out there in the world where anyone could get their hands on it. Jensen feels like every person who’s ever watched the show has just received a personal invitation to barge into their bedroom and watch them fuck. And it makes him see red.

 

He scrolls back up to the top and reads the blurb, like he should have done in the first place, and then everything clicks into place. It says the video was taken by Paris Hilton while they were filming _House Of Wax_. Which makes sense, even though it’s still awful. Jared’s hairless because he had to be to shoot the scene in the movie where he dies. Jensen hates that scene. He knows it’s just a movie, but it makes him want to hold onto Jared tight enough to suffocate him and never let go. Then Jensen goes back to the video, and he skips ahead a couple of times in two minute intervals to make sure the whole video is just Jared getting himself off – that no one joins him. Jensen skips right to the end, and the shot doesn’t change. There is a smattering of pearly-white come on Jared’s chest and his body has relaxed, but it’s still just him. That’s something, at least, but it doesn’t make Jensen feel any better. Also, if he ever runs into Paris Hilton, he’s going to kill her. He doesn’t care if it lands him in jail for the rest of his life. He’s going to wring her scrawny, idiotic, spoiled socialite neck.

 

Just before he closes the page, he notices that the blog is titled _Porn stars who look like the cast of SPN_ , and it makes his skin crawl to think that this site exists. He sees his own name in a list on the side, along with other names he recognizes, but he absolutely refuses to even consider clicking on it.

 

Jared’s out of the house for the whole day. Jensen vaguely remember the fact that Jared told him where he was going while Jensen was still half asleep, as he set a cup of coffee for Jensen on the nightstand and kissed the bit of Jensen’s face that wasn’t smushed into the pillow. But he doesn’t remember what Jared said. Jensen attempts to distract himself by memorizing his lines for the next episode. He’s never been good at concentrating when there’s something this big on his mind, though, and Dean’s words just won’t stick in his head regardless of how hard he tries. At first, Jensen was mad at Paris Hilton. But as the day wears on, and everything just marinates in his brain because he hasn’t been able to get it all out by talking to Jared about it, Jensen increasingly becomes mad at _Jared_. For letting this happen, for agreeing to let himself be filmed and for making the worst mistake someone in this business can make – assuming anything important will ever stay a secret. Jensen’s not usually a jealous guy, but the thought of thousands of fangirls seeing Jared like that makes him want to punch somebody. Jared belongs to Jensen. No one else is supposed to get to have him. Jensen feels like that isn’t true anymore.

 

By the time Jared does get home, Jensen’s had way too much time to let the whole thing stew in his head and he’s a lot angrier than he probably would’ve been if he’d gotten to talk to Jared about it hours ago. Jensen doesn’t like fighting and he doesn’t like playing those passive-aggressive games that so many couples do, but he’s still pissed so he greets Jared with a snippy, “Somethin’ you wanna tell me?”

 

Jared pauses and stares at him for a moment, his eyes moving just slightly as he studies Jensen’s face. “I … not that I know of. What’s wrong?”

 

“Really? Nothing? You didn’t do anything really, really stupid? Say, like, eight years ago?”

 

Jared’s forehead folds into a frown. “I probably did lots of stupid stuff eight years ago. You’re gonna have to narrow it down.”

 

Jensen glares at him, flares of anger and embarrassment and hurt burning bright in his chest. “ _Porn_ ,” he says loudly. “Narrow enough for you?”

 

For just a second, Jared still looks confused. Then his eyes widen and Jensen watches the moment when he gets it. “You … no. You’re not saying …”

 

“Yeah. I am.”

 

Jared looks dazed. He stares off into space for a minute, mouthing silent words, and then he covers his face with his hands. “Fuck. Really? I … _fuck_.”

 

“That about sums it up.”

 

Jared shakes his head, turning back to face Jensen and gapes at him. “How did you …?”

 

“Christian sent me a link to a website. It wasn’t a porn website either, it was some fan’s personal – whatever! Oh, and, as an added bonus, they know it’s you. The comments are all like _dude, that’s totally Jared_ and _there’s no way that’s not the guy from Supernatural_. So congratulations, everybody in the world has now watched Sam Winchester tug himself off.”

 

“She said she deleted it.” Jared looks like he’s about to burst into tears, and that should dissolve Jensen’s anger some but it doesn’t.

 

“Well she obviously lied!” he yells. “Maybe you shouldn’t have made it in the first place!”

 

Jared doesn’t answer, and that spurs Jensen on even further. He wants to be mad about this, and Jared’s dejected puppy expression isn’t the reaction he was looking for.

 

“You’re supposed to be smarter than shit like this! All the celebrities that have sex tapes out are fuckin’ jokes! Everyone thinks they’re just whores for publicity, nobody has any respect for them anymore after this happens! I thought you were better than that!”

 

“If I was doing it for publicity don’t you think it would’ve been leaked back when it happened? Not eight years later?” Jared points out, a slight edge to his voice now that sounds like maybe he’s finally taking the bait Jensen’s been dangling in front of him and Jensen can start screaming at him like he’s wanted to all day.

 

“I’m not saying that’s why you did it, I’m saying that’s why everyone’s gonna _think_ you did it! They’re already down our fuckin’ throats all the damn time! With the personal questions and the cameras constantly in our faces and the crazy shit they write about what they think we do together!”

 

“How is that my fault?” Jared asks loudly, spreading his arms out to the sides. “They’re _right_ about what they think we do together! It’s not my fault they figured it out!”

 

“Well having a fucking sex tape on the fucking internet doesn’t exactly help!” Jensen explodes. “And that’s another thing, Paris Hilton? Seriously, Jay? That woman is like a source of national shame in this country, and now you’re just one more idiot that got tangled up with her? When we first met, I asked you if you slept with her when you were filming that movie! You told me you didn’t!”

 

“Yeah, because I didn’t!” Jared returns angrily. “Chad was the one who hooked up with her, not me! She was behind the camera, but that was it! We never even kissed!”

 

“Why the _hell_ did you let her do that?” Jensen cries. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

 

“Because – ” Jared sighs, and then his face falls and he rubs a hand over his eyes. “Because I’m an idiot. Because I was twenty-one, and she was Paris fuckin’ Hilton, and she has this way of convincing people that dumb shit is actually a good idea and I was stupid enough to believe her when she said no one else would ever see it.”

 

“ _Her_ sex tape got released!” Jensen points out. “She acted like she was all embarrassed by it but she probably leaked it her fucking self! And she slept with Chad even though she knew he was married, she’s the reason he got divorced, the reason everybody thinks he’s a douchebag! She’s clearly a horrible person! How could you trust someone like that?!”

 

“Because I’m stupid!” Jared yells. “Is that what you wanna hear? I’m a fucking moron! And now that fucking video is out there for the whole god damn world to see and it will never, ever go away!”

 

Somewhere, miles underneath his anger and hurt and the horrible feeling of his private world being violated, Jensen does know that this is actually a lot worse for Jared than it is for him. The fans will all know what Jared looks like naked now, and Jensen would probably die of embarrassment if he was in that position. But Jensen can’t access that part of his brain at the moment. He’s too busy being pissed off.

 

“You _are_ a moron,” he mutters. “Nothing like that ever stays classified in this freakin’ industry, you should know that!”

 

“Well I do now!” Jared fires back.

 

Jensen ignores him. “God, the fucking fans already follow us like a cult and think that they know you like I do, and now, on top of that, everyone’s gonna get to see every friggin’ inch of you? It’s like everybody who wants to can have a little piece of you now! What’s left that’s just ours?! It’s bad enough that the world already thinks you’re married to Genevieve!”

 

“No way, you do _not_ get to throw that at me right now!” Jared cries, glaring daggers right through Jensen. “I’ve been saying for _years_ that we should just end this stupid thing and let everyone see us for who we really are! It’s always _you_ who wants to wait! I wouldn’t still _be_ married to Genevieve if you had any goddamn balls!”

 

“Yeah, well, y’know who does have balls? You. And y’know who’s seen them now? Every fucking person on the planet who knows what the internet is!” Jensen yells. It’s a hit well below the belt, but he doesn’t even care. And he’s done with this conversation. He thought getting in Jared’s face about it would make him feel better but it didn’t. He tries to think of one more thing to say but he can’t, so he just turns around and storms back upstairs.

 

For a while, Jensen lies on his bed – _their_ bed – and just stares at the ceiling and lets himself soak in the whole mess. Jared’s not the only one who’s ever been in that situation. Joanna wanted to tape them once, a million years ago when Jensen was dating her. He’d wanted to do it. It would’ve been hot. And then they could’ve watched it together and that would have probably worked both of them up to the point of wanting to do it all over again. The difference is, Jensen was smart enough to say no. He knew, even if they both swore up and down that the only ones who’d ever see it would be the two of them, somehow it would get out like these things always do. And Jensen was at the beginning of his career back then. It would have buried him. Or worse, it would have eternally branded him _that pretty guy from Days who has a sex tape_. He might not have gotten the part on Supernatural if that happened. And then he wouldn’t have met Jared, and Jensen’s life would have been hollow without Jared in it. Even if he is mad at him right now.

 

Eventually, Jensen gets up to get a drink of water, and on his way to the bathroom he passes the window that overlooks their backyard. Jared is sitting on the edge of the deck, his feet dangling just above the snow, and Jensen can’t see his face but he knows his boyfriend well enough to notice the tension in his shoulders and the way he’s shaking just slightly. Suddenly, Jensen isn’t mad anymore. He feels like the worst person in the world. Yes, Jared was stupid. But he was a kid and he made a mistake that’s coming back to haunt him eight years later and Jensen feels lower than dirt for yelling at him about it.

 

He jogs down the stairs and around to the back of the house, sliding the glass door open and stepping out into the chilly December air. He goes over to Jared, sits down beside him, and wraps his arms around him. Jared lets Jensen pull him into his chest, and Jensen rests his forehead on the top of Jared’s head.

 

“M’sorry,” he whispers.

 

Jared shakes his head. “You have every right to be mad.”

 

“I was such a jerk,” Jensen says. “I saw it and I just … I don’t know. Lost it. But I shouldn’t have. I reacted completely the wrong way. It didn’t even occur to me that you’d be upset about this.”

 

Jared pulls away from him and sits back up. He sniffs a little and shrugs. “It’s just … it’s out there now, you know? The internet is forever. And now anyone who wants to can watch it, and then …”

 

“What?” Jensen asks gently, reaching over and brushing Jared’s bangs out of his eyes. He hates when Jared hides behind his hair.

 

“Now when people are watching the show, I mean … they’re not gonna be thinking about the plot anymore, or the characters or if I’m any good at being Sam. They’re just gonna be thinking about how they know what my dick looks like.”

 

“You are amazing at being Sam. I’m blown away every single time we do a scene at how talented you are.”

 

Jared shrugs again.

 

“And, it’s a nice dick,” Jensen adds as a joke, and thankfully Jared laughs.

 

“Thanks. Grew it myself.”

 

Jensen slides his arm back around Jared and Jared leans over again and rests his head on Jensen’s shoulder. “No one knows for sure that it’s you,” he says softly. “You can’t see your face. It could be anyone.”

 

“They’ll know. They’re crazy. They’ve watched every episode so many times they can quote lines back at us that I don’t even remember saying. They’ll recognize my hands, my voice.”

 

“They’ll _think_ they recognize it,” Jensen argues. “But unless you come out and actually say yeah, that’s me, it’ll just be a rumor. Hands aren’t a tell. Most people’s hands look exactly the same. And your voice is … I mean, you don’t actually say any words. It’s just kinda … grunting.”

 

Jared groans and buries his face in Jensen’s neck. “Oh good. That makes it better,” he mumbles sarcastically.

 

Jensen chuckles sympathetically. “Sorry.”

 

Jared shakes his head. “I’m sorry. I’m really, really sorry, Jen. I’m sorry I did it and I’m sorry it got out and I … I’m sorry I disappointed you.”

 

“What?” Jensen nudges Jared back upright so he can see his face, but Jared won’t look at him. “You didn’t. You couldn’t ever disappoint me.”

 

“Why were you so pissed, then?”

 

Jensen sighs and runs a hand through his hair, around so he can scratch at the back of his neck. “Because … because I don’t like that people are gonna get to see you like that. I’m supposed to be the only one who gets you like that. I know it’s stupid, but I don’t even like that you’ve slept with other people. I’m a little possessive, I guess. I just … I want you to be mine.”

 

“I _am_ yours,” Jared says. “At least, I hope I am.”

 

Jensen smiles a little. “Yeah. You are. In the ways that matter. I just wanna, like … take you to some cabin in the middle of the woods so it can be just you and me forever and no one else would even get to look at you.”

 

Jared laughs. “That’s equal parts sweet and super creepy.”

 

“I know. Like I said, stupid.”

 

“Okay, how ‘bout this.” Jared jumps down to the ground, standing in the snow in his socks, and then he gets down on one knee with a dramatic flourish and takes Jensen’s hand like he’s proposing. “I promise, from today until I’m dead, barring some kind of horrible, uncontrollable wardrobe malfunction, you’re the only one that gets to see my dick. Except for me. Well, and, I guess doctors. And the person who works at a beauty salon if I ever decide to take the man-scaping to the next level. But that’s it.”

 

Jensen chuckles. “You’re ridiculous. And your pants are getting wet.”

 

“Yeah, it’s fucking cold out here. So say ‘I do’ so we can go inside.”

 

Jensen shakes his head, smiling so much his cheeks hurt because Jared is a crazy person, but he says, “Yeah, okay. Yes. I accept.”

 

Jared whoops and jumps up, and then he pulls Jensen off the deck and swoops down and kisses him, and Jensen’s only partly annoyed that now his socks are going to be wet too.

 

“You really should’ve stuck a reciprocity clause in there somewhere,” Jensen points out, in between the little kisses Jared is peppering against his mouth. “’Cause technically, my dick is still free to be seen by anyone it wants. I might just start walking around naked at WalMart.”

 

Jared laughs loudly. “Mm. That cute little ass in the shampoo aisle. There’d be riots.”

 

“Would you be mad?”

 

“Furious.” Jared slides a hand down and smacks Jensen’s ass. “This is all mine.”

 

“Did you ever watch it?” Jensen asks, and Jared shakes his head.

 

“She set up the camera, and then I … y’know, and then she said ‘that was hot’ and left. We never talked about it. We never talked about anything. It’s not like we were actually friends. And then when we were done filming, I realized it was really stupid so I asked her to get rid of it one night at some promo event and she said she would. The next time I saw her was when she was on our show.”

 

Jensen nods. “Do you, uh. Wanna?”

 

Jared’s eyebrows scrunch together. “Watch it?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Why?”

 

“’Cause it’s kinda hot. I mean, it pissed me off. But before I was mad, it was … you know. Sexy.”

 

Jared doesn’t look convinced, but Jensen’s already decided he’s not taking no for an answer. His feet are too cold to stand here and talk about this any longer. He takes Jared’s hand and pulls him inside and up the stairs to their bedroom. Jared takes off his wet socks and tosses them in the laundry bin while Jensen hooks his phone up to the TV and opens the email again for the link. Jared sits on the bed looking apprehensive, and Jensen smiles at him and shrugs.

 

“Somethin’ good should come out of this, don’t you think? Besides, it’s not like we can ever make one of these. At least not until we’re old enough that everyone’s forgotten about us, and then we wouldn’t _want_ to.”

 

“You’re not gonna have sex with me when we’re old?” Jared asks with a quirked eyebrow.

 

“Heck yes, I am. We just probably won’t wanna watch it. We’ll be all wrinkly and depressed because we used to be hot.”

 

Jared laughs. “You’re weird.”

 

Jensen ignores him in favor of pulling his shirt off.

 

“We’re doin’ this naked?” Jared asks.

 

“Unless you wanna do an over-the-pants thing.”

 

“Oh. You’re gonna … okay.” Jared trails off and gets off the bed to strip down to his boxers.

 

Jensen stares for a moment at his stupidly perfect body and swears under his breath. “You’re a lot bigger than you were in this,” he says, gesturing with his phone. He slips his jeans off and steps out of them, and then he walks over to Jared and slides his palms up Jared’s abs, to his chest, and then wraps them around the back of Jared’s neck so he can pull him down for a kiss. “Too fuckin’ sexy for your own good.”

 

“Should look in a mirror once in a while.” Jared cups Jensen’s hips in his hands and licks at his bottom lip.

 

“I don’t look like you.” Jensen’s never been unhappy with his body, but next to Jared sometimes he feels like he doesn’t quite measure up.

 

“Doesn’t matter,” Jared says softly. “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. M’really lucky that you want me to be yours.”

 

He kisses Jensen deeply and Jensen knows he means that. Jensen crawls onto the bed, propping himself up against the pillows and the headboard, and he points at the spot between his legs. “I want you right there.”

 

Jared rolls his eyes a little but he gets on the bed anyway, settling between Jensen’s legs and then leaning back against his chest. Jensen slides one hand down Jared’s chest, thumbing over a nipple as he goes, and picks up the remote with his other hand and presses play. The same visual from earlier today flickers onto the screen, of Jared’s tanned, lean, smooth body and those big hands getting his cock interested, except it’s way better blown up on their flat-screen instead of the small screen of Jensen’s phone.

 

“God,” Jared mutters. “I really, really shouldn’t’ve done this.”

 

“Probably not,” Jensen agrees, even as his head swims in arousal at the sight. “But we’re gonna turn this into a silver lining.” His hand travels down further until he reaches Jared’s boxer-briefs, and he rubs slowly at his cock through the cotton. Jared sighs quietly and he lets his legs fall open just a little so Jensen has room to work.

 

For the first minute or so, that’s all Jensen does. He squeezes the shaft and rubs his thumb over the head and tries really hard not to rock his own erection up against the small of Jared’s back. He wants this to be about Jared, at least for now, because he still feels like a jerk for getting so angry. Then he pushes Jared’s underwear down and Jared wiggles a little as he kicks them off the rest of the way. Jensen can’t look away from the screen. The way Jared’s big hands squeeze his balls and stroke his cock is captivating. Jensen still wants to punch her in the face for it, but he gets why Paris wanted to film this. Jensen twists his wrist around the head of Jared’s cock, and he gets a pleased hum out of Jared for it that vibrates through his chest.

 

“So fuckin’ sexy,” Jensen murmurs again, kissing the side of Jared’s face, and Jared reaches behind himself and curls his fingers around the back of Jensen’s neck.

 

In the video, Jared hitches his legs up to his chest and slides his free hand down, rubbing at his asshole and pressing the pads of his fingers against it, and real-life Jared makes a choked noise and then groans and lets his head fall back against Jensen’s shoulder.

 

“Fuck. I forgot I did that. God, turn it off. Please can we turn it off?”

 

“Why?” Jensen asks.

 

“Because it’s fucking embarrassing!”

 

Jensen frowns and repeats, “Why?”

 

“Because …” Jared huffs and flails his arms a little. “’Cause now everyone knows I … like that.”

 

“What’s so bad about that? I’m pretty sure even straight guys like that. And, I mean, you hadn’t met me yet when this was made, so you _were_ straight at the time.”

 

“Yeah, straighter than _you_ ,” Jared mumbles, crossing his arms and all but pouting like a little kid.

 

Jensen snorts. “Sick burn.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“We can turn it off if you really want to,” Jensen says gently. “For the record, though? I think it’s really hot. And I’m pretty sure everyone else would agree with me.”

 

Jared sighs heavily, but he doesn’t say anything else, so Jensen leaves it on. Video-Jared’s movements are speeding up, and the chorus of soft moans has begun so Jensen turns up the volume.

 

“God, _listen_ to you,” he whispers, a fresh wave of arousal hitting him and making it even harder to keep his hips still.

 

Real-life Jared is fully hard now and his hips are moving just a little, undulating slightly, just like in the video. Jensen tries to copy what’s happening on the screen with his own hands. When Jared strokes his cock, Jensen strokes the real one at the same speed. When he cups and rolls his balls, Jensen does it too. Jared moans beautifully – and way better than the video since it’s right there in Jensen’s ear and Jensen’s the one who made him do it – and lets his head fall back against Jensen’s shoulder again. And the next time video-Jared reaches down to pet his hole, Jensen does that too. He goes behind Jared’s leg instead of in front of it because he couldn’t really reach that way, and he makes little circles around it with the pad of his finger and presses against it because he knows Jared likes the way that feels. Jared bends his knees so his feet are planted on the bed, and Jensen goes a step further and slides the tip of his finger into Jared’s body. He won’t be able to get to Jared’s prostate from this angle, but Jared doesn’t seem to care about that.

 

“Fuck,” he breathes. “Jensen.”

 

“I could watch this every day and never get bored of it,” Jensen says, squeezing particularly hard on an upstroke and loving Jared’s responding moan. “Maybe when you’re not here. Spend a whole afternoon just watching those big hands, imagining what they’d feel like on me. Wishing I could have those thighs wrapped around my waist as my cock slides into you. Hearing that voice in my head, begging me to make you come.”

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jared groans again.

 

Jensen doesn’t usually talk like that. He never feels like he can quite pull it off without sounding like a cheesy pornstar. But Jared doesn’t seem to agree. “I could open myself up to it. Listen to all those fuckin’ sexy sounds you make, get me all loose and ready for you and then when you got home you could just sink right into me. Wouldn’t even have to say hello first.”

 

Jared doesn’t answer with words this time, just a bitten-off grunt, and Jensen’s so turned on his vision is getting blurry around the edges. Video-Jared’s hand speeds up suddenly, and the moans get higher and more desperate, so Jensen speeds up his hand too. He nearly passes out when the Jared on screen comes, thick ropes of come shooting across his chest and landing on the tanned skin, and the Jared in Jensen’s arms grunts again and squeezes Jensen’s leg hard enough to bruise.

 

“C’mon,” Jensen urges, letting the words rumble right into Jared’s ear. “Wanna see it in person.”

 

He pushes his finger as far into Jared’s body as he can, and he twists his wrist again so his palm slides around Jared’s cock, and then Jared comes too, exactly like the video and so hot Jensen loses the ability to think for a couple minutes.

 

“Think you found that silver lining,” Jared says in an exhausted voice, and Jensen chuckles and drags a finger through the come on Jared’s stomach. He lifts his hand up to his mouth and licks it off his finger.

 

“Or two or three.”

 

Jared laughs too, and relaxes even more against Jensen’s chest. “So … I still shouldn’t have done that. But I guess it’s not _so_ bad that it exists. ‘Cause this was super awesome.”

 

“Good.” Jensen kisses his cheek again, laughing a little when Jared turns his head like he wants a real kiss and then changes his mind halfway through and just lets his eyes fall closed. “Hey. No sleeping. You owe me some super awesome.”

 

“Gimme, like, two minutes,” Jared says, cuddling up against Jensen and sighing sleepily. “Then your world better be prepared to get rocked.”


End file.
